


Finals

by RGMcCrimmon_Noble



Category: Insanity Squad
Genre: F/M, I like to pretend this fic doesn't exist.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-29 17:35:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10858794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RGMcCrimmon_Noble/pseuds/RGMcCrimmon_Noble
Summary: She just wanted his attention.





	Finals

He looked at the papers in front of him, ignoring his annoyed fiancée laying on the table next to him. “But Jaaaaaaaames,” RG whined, “you’ve been studying for a week. We haven’t had any private time.”

She leaned over before getting promptly pushed to the side, James continuing to focus on the task at hand. “I can’t love. I’ve got to focus. I’m so close to getting my doctorate.”

She chuffed, rolling off the table and walking back towards the door. Her shoulders were slumped and her head lowered as she leaned in the doorway, leaving some final words.

“Oh, and James? Ask J about the last psychologist that lived in this house.”


End file.
